


Learning to Trust

by Fianna9, gatekat



Series: Subordinate, Not Slave [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gender Issues, M/M, Misogyny, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the vorns following their bonding, Jazz works hard to earn Prowl's trust enough for the Creatrix to enjoy interfacing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This comes to you from old cultures where if the husband died his wives became married to a brother to keep the children cared for an the bloodlines in the family. Thus a lot of misogynistic views are directed towards Creatrix.
> 
> Population Ratios:  
> 70% Summa (neuter, can not breed)  
> 25% Attar (can only sire)  
> 5% Creatrix (carriers)  
> These are spark traits and not inherited. No one knows why a given newspark becomes one or another.
> 
> Prowl is: <http://alteride.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Resonance-Prowl-254774764>

Although it still wasn't as comforting to him as his kitchen, Prowl attempted to honor Jazz's request that he consider the Attar's berth room his own by using it more frequently. Currently he was curled up in the sitting area reading while the twins slept in their room. Prowl looked up as Jazz entered, noting his bonded's intent expression. Placing his datapad on the table and shifting forward in his seat, he focused on his Attar. "Do you require anything from me, Jazz?"

"Your honesty," Jazz focused on keeping his voice calm and gentle as he sat next to Prowl. "Do you feel pleasure in your valve?"

Prowl thought about the question for a nanoklik, not certain why this was important to his Attar. He'd certainly never complained about Jazz's use of his frame; it wasn't painful or degrading. Still, Jazz had requested his honesty. "What you require is not painful in any way. I do not feel significant pleasure from any valve activity outside of heat."

"It doesn't hurt, it just doesn't feel great," Jazz summed it up. "Can you tell if the lack of pleasure is your frame or in your processors?"

"My last medical check-up came back within all acceptable parameters. I do not believe it is my frame that is the problem." Prowl lowered his optics.

"Then it seems I have more work to do," Jazz said softly as his field reached out to caress Prowl's. "I want you to be able to enjoy everything we do in the berth."

It was difficult to believe he could learn to enjoy that form of interfacing, but Prowl would obey his Attar and submit to his desires. "Do you wish to interface now?"

"Not quite," Jazz said gently. "Have you ever pleasured yourself, in any way?"

Prowl was waiting for the orn he would no longer be surprised by the strange questions Jazz asked him. "I admit I have occasionally touched my spike, but only when you were gone and did not need me."

"Good," Jazz purred. "I like that you've found enough pleasure in it to enjoy yourself. Do you enjoy it, find pleasure, when you bring me pleasure?"

"I find the most personal pleasure in kissing you and when you ride my spike to your release. I am pleased that I can serve you when you find release in my frame." Prowl stared at Jazz's chestplate, confused by the question. Jazz's hand stroked his cheek lightly, the field full of affection and not at all demanding.

"Then I'd like to try something a little new," he leaned in and nudged Prowl's face up for a kiss. "I'll ride you, kiss you, bring you to overload, with a toy in your valve. Get your frame and processor used to the idea of having something in there when it feels good."

Prowl leaned up into Jazz's kiss, welcoming the familiar contact. This idea didn't bring up too many new uneasy feelings, although he wasn't certain how a toy was going to help matters. Still, if Jazz wanted to indulge himself playing with Prowl's frame he certainly wasn't going to object. Kissing his Attar was wonderful. It surmised everything good in a touch. The lack of demand mixed with the intimacy and hints of arousal all combined to a blissful peace inside him.

The kissing continued to the berth and for far longer than Prowl was used to there. He was beginning to heat up and Jazz was still kissing him. He stroked his hands along Jazz's chestplate, wanting to help him feel just as good. As the heat continued to flow through his frame Prowl felt his spike cover open. Both his touch and the sound of the cover sliding open caused bursts of desire in Jazz's field. Despite that, the kissing continued until Prowl's spike was fully pressurized and locked in place without a single touch to it.

"Primus, I hope you know how _good_ it feels to get you that revved just by kissing," Jazz shivered in anticipation. Reluctant as he was to move, he was determined to help Prowl enjoy all the pleasures of his frame so he pulled himself away and quickly pulled a false spike from his subspace along with a jar of interfacing lubricant.

Remembering his bonded's earlier comment about the toy, Prowl commanded his valve cover open. He kept his processor focused on the kisses when they returned, trying to keep as much of that pleasure as he could with his valve exposed. _Jazz won't hurt me._ That thought helped ease some of his growing anxiety. Whatever Jazz did to him, he knew it would be painless.

"Relax, love," Jazz cooed softly as the toy and jar were set aside. "No matter how much or little your valve feels, I intend you to enjoy our time together."

It was only a few moments before Prowl was once more lost in the kissing. It was almost enough that he didn't realize a finger was caressing his valve rim. Focusing on Jazz's mouth, he remapped it with his glossa, savoring every taste. His hands slipped along to Jazz's frame running across his shoulders and down his back. _Jazz cares for me._ That thought kept his attention off what was happening to his valve.

A soft whine escaped Jazz as he felt enough lubricant to qualify as his minimum to sink into the inviting heat. His spike cover snapped open on its own and his spike began to pressurize. Despite that, he continued to kiss and gently tease his bonded's valve until he was trembling. Only then did he withdraw his fingers and reach for the toy. It was one of the simpler ones, but it did discharge shocks in a pleasurable range. His optics locked on Prowl, he slid it into his mouth, coating it with oral lubricants before gently pressing it inside Prowl.

The feel of the toy dimmed Prowl's charge significantly, but he fought to keep as much of it as he could. _Jazz placed it in me; it won't hurt._ It didn't feel quite like a spike and definitely did not feel like Jazz's fingers. He decided to ignore it and focus on Jazz, his incredible Attar who was trying to make this pleasurable for Prowl instead of just taking what was his. His focus was rewarded by another series of heated kisses until he felt warm again, and then Jazz straddled his lap.

"You're doing so well," Jazz purred honest praise as he sank down onto the hard spike, enveloping it in his quivering valve that was almost too slick. "Feels so good," he moaned as his helm tipped back and he simply relished feeling his bonded inside him.

Prowl's pleasure climbed higher with his Attar's praise, happy to please his bonded and make him feel good. The toy didn't feel precisely like a spike which was helping him keep his charge. It was also sending strange sparks through his valve, and he could feel a small build of arousal every time it activated. When Jazz leaned forward to indulge in a heated, passionate kiss it drew a soft moan from Prowl at how good everything felt. The kiss, the slick, sliding heat of his bonded and the tingling of the toy inside him. Everything felt so good while Jazz continued to rock his hips and ripple his valve and calipers around Prowl's spike.

Gripping the edge of the berth, Prowl couldn't help surging upward, pressing his spike deep into the slick valve. He wanted more contact with his Attar's valve, lost in the feel of it stroking his spike. He could feel his charge peaking inside him, and he needed to bring his Attar with him. It seemed to be what Jazz was waiting for, impossible as it seemed, as the Attar groaned deeply and rolled his hips once, then again, and keened as his frame locked with the rolling charge.

Feeling his Attar's pleasure wash through his frame, Prowl drove once more deep into Jazz's valve and let go, letting his own charge wash through his frame. The sparks from the toy kept pushing shocks through his system, rippling more pleasure in his valve and spike as he pumped transfluid into his bonded and cried out in joyful release. As the charge released his frame, Prowl sank down, relaxing onto the berth. The toy was still sending small shocks into his valve and it felt good, but it wasn't enough to rouse him.

As he relaxed Jazz nuzzled the warm, sated frame under his and indulged in simply remaining there and warm for a while. 

Prowl purred and traced his hand lightly along Jazz's armor, dim optics drinking in the sight of his Attar this content. Here sheltered under his Attar, he felt safe and protected. It felt so very good.

* * *

The twins had kept Prowl occupied longer than normal with their excitement about their lessons tomorrow. He was relieved when he was finally able to escape their room. He loved their creations dearly, but sometimes he just wanted a little private time with his bonded. Prowl was growing accustomed to having Jazz insist on mixing Prowl's pleasure with filling his valve with something, and while it was becoming easier not to feel distress at the touch to his valve cover, it still rarely gave more than small tingles of pleasure when a toy sent shocks into the lining. Entering their room, he headed straight over to Jazz, craving his Attar's touch and hoping to be able to spend some quality time together.

His eagerness was greeted with a warm smile and pleased field as Jazz opened his arms and invited Prowl onto his lap for a kiss that tasted as much of desire as it did of greeting. Melting against Jazz's chestplate, Prowl returned the kiss, enjoying the contact while wondering if this was going to be another toy night or just interfacing. It felt like a personal failing that he couldn't just become exactly what his Attar wanted, but Jazz was graciously giving him these retraining sessions instead of punishment for his failure. At least he knew that Jazz found his own pleasure in those sessions, and it was the most enjoyable training Prowl had ever experienced.

"I love how you've come to enjoy my touch," Jazz purred as the kiss briefly ended. "You've come so far. I'm very proud of you."

Prowl buried his head in Jazz's neck as his spark sang from the praise delivered so randomly and the warmth of feeling his Attar's field embrace him with the pleased state of the Attar. "It's all due to your kindness and patience with me. Thank you."

Jazz hummed into a soft purr and kissed Prowl's helm. "Are the twins settled for the night?"

"Yes, although it took longer than normal they were settling into recharge when I left. We should be undisturbed until morning." Prowl traced a hand along Jazz's side as he pressed a kiss into Jazz's neck. "What do you desire, Jazz?"

"Something new," his purred deepened with rising arousal. "I want to be against your back tonight."

Prowl pondered those words and realized what his Attar meant. It was something he hadn't been made to do since Contender, and the thought brought up a few unpleasant memories. _He said he's proud of me, and he's aroused not angry. This is Jazz; he's made everything else unpleasant feel good. There's no reason to think this time will be any different._ "Do you want me on the berth or the floor?"

"The berth," Jazz trilled, trying to sooth the stress he could feel and teek. "I want you to be comfortable." He tipped Prowl's face up for a kiss. "I know it won't feel wonderful, but you've made such progress. I'm hoping you'll still enjoy having your spike stroked."

Prowl held the kiss for a while, using the treasured contact to settle himself. "I now enjoy most of what you've shown me, and you are helping me work on accepting the rest. This is just one more thing to relearn." Slipping off of Jazz's lap, he crossed the room and knelt upon the berth, pressing his head down to the padding. At least there wasn't that Summa present. Even as he tried to steady himself he couldn't help pressing his panels close to his back. _It's Jazz; everything will be fine._

His Attar's field caressed him first, gentle and reassuring. Then came the touch, a light stroke down his backstrut and carefully avoiding his wing panels.

"Is that what you are used to, or what is comfortable?" Jazz's question, one Prowl heard more often than he really wanted to, was still a mark of caring and Prowl never forgot it.

He'd worked to stop hiding his fears and stress about interfacing for exactly this reason, Jazz cared enough to want to know how he was feeling so he could make it better. "This is what Attar Contender preferred when it was just him; being on all fours was reserved for when Stoneshift was also present. What position would you would prefer me to take this time?"

Jazz hummed as he got on the berth behind Prowl and rubbed a hip. "One where you feel the least strain. They work equally well."

After thinking it over, Prowl raised his head off the berth and brought himself up to all fours. He flattened his panels against his back and looked back at Jazz. "I'm ready for you, Jazz."

Jazz smiled and leaned around and forward enough to claim a long, luxuriant kiss that managed to raise Prowl's respiration rate. Slowly he drew back to kneel behind Prowl and kissed the valve opening, then slid his glossa around the rim to tease the platelets. 

Feeling Jazz's mouth on his valve, Prowl felt his charge start building. His Attar was the only one who'd ever touched him like this around his valve, and he was learning to think of it as just another kind of kiss. As such it was a very pleasurable thing, especially as it continued the traditional kissing that had already built up his charge.

Prowl felt it when lubricant began to ooze into his valve. It felt different, better, and the intimate kiss continued until he was moaning softly. Just when he expected it to end he felt Jazz's hand slip forward to stroke his spike cover. He felt it open under Jazz's touch. Apparently Jazz wanted to play with his frame right now. Prowl had never objected to anything his bonded wanted to do in the berth. Jazz always worked to make it as pleasurable as possible for him, and he didn't think tonight was going to be any different.

Prowl's moans increased in volume as his spike was stroked in the same slow, pleasurable strokes as the glossa in his valve. It felt so good that he nearly missed it when the glossa was exchanged for the tip of a spike. His charge was high, and Jazz had been so good to him. _It doesn't hurt when it's him. This can feel good._ He moved forward, sliding with Jazz's hand and then deliberately pulled back, pressing Jazz's spike a little further into his valve. The effort was rewarded with a deep moan and fingers stroking into his hip joint.

"Oh yeah, like that," Jazz panted. "Take it at your pace, lover."

He could feel his spark flutter at Jazz's endearment. The thought of being impaled on Jazz's spike almost made him lose what progress he'd made, so he drove it from his mind focusing back on his Attar's hands playing with this frame. Every time he moved he heeded his bonded's words and slowly pressed Jazz's spike deeper into his valve. Being in control of the penetration was easier to bear and made it easier to keep his charge. The constant and genuine teek of the praise helped too.

"You feel so good," Jazz moaned as he leaned forward, pressing against Prowl's back as he held still for a moment. Then he drew his hips back and with it his hand. Both actions sent sparks into Prowl's neural net.

Prowl moved with Jazz, caught up chasing those sparks of pleasure. No crushed panels, bites or dents, just the wonderful feeling of safety and love here under his Attar's frame. Even as he continued to rock into Jazz's hips and hand, Prowl locked his limbs, ready to support Jazz's weight once he overloaded. He could feel Jazz's charge building quickly and once more reveled in his ability to feel joy at giving his Attar such pleasure. That Jazz worked to ensure Prowl overloaded as well was beyond a gift.

Despite the huffing vents as he rocked, thrusting lightly, Jazz never lost track of his hand or the state of his bonded's charge. He worked his hand, rolling his wrist and rubbing his thumb around the head of Prowl's spike. With one last hard thrust into Jazz's hand, Prowl shuttered into an overload, clenching his valve tightly around Jazz's spike, trying to bring his bonded with him. He didn't white out or lose consciousness, but it was by far the strongest overload he'd ever had with a spike in his valve outside of heat.

The joy and surge of intense pleasure when Jazz's spill rushed into him and push even more current into his frame wrung a cry from Prowl that keened over Jazz's deeper moan. The final hard thrusts of Jazz's overload didn't dim Prowl's pleasure in the least, and he was still ready when Jazz sank down against his back, spent and sated. Carefully he lowered himself down onto the berth, making certain not to tip the warm frame off his back. Enjoying Jazz's weight pressing down on him, Prowl marveled that he still didn't mind the feel of Jazz's spike in his valve. Curious, he clenched his valve around Jazz's spike, amused as he pulled a small moan from Jazz.

"You're doing so well," Jazz purred, nuzzling him. "Come so far."

"Thanks to you, Jazz." Prowl murmured as he relaxed and drifted, Jazz still resting securely over him.

* * *

Noting the time, Prowl put the finishing touches on Jazz's breakfast before placing it on the table. With the twins in school it was nice having these late mornings to themselves. Feeling a little restless, he finished putting things away and cleaning up as he listened for Jazz. He wanted to do something extra special for his Attar to show him just how much he appreciated everything Jazz had done for him. He pondered making Jazz a special dinner but that didn't seem like a true expression of his feelings for his bonded. As he continued to debate he heard Jazz coming towards the kitchen. "Good morning, Jazz."

"Morning Prowl," Jazz greeted him with the warm harmonics that had long infused his tone towards his bonded. "Have you eaten?" he asked as he sat down for his cube.

"With the twins before they left for school." Prowl warmed at the familiar question, enjoying Jazz's attention and focus on his wellbeing. Maybe a gift of some kind, but he couldn't think of anything to buy Jazz that wouldn't be outside the normal budget. He pondered while he watched Jazz finish his cube. "Do you have any special plans today?"

"Enjoy the early afternoon with you and then head to the club for an early shift," Jazz answered easily as he sipped his energon. "Is there anything you would like to do or see?"

Going someplace special was out; that was Jazz expending effort to give him a treat. There had to be something he could do for his Attar; Jazz did things for him all the time. As he thought he realized there was something he could do for Jazz that would show him exactly how much his efforts were appreciated. "Actually, there is something I'd like to do today if you don't mind."

Jazz gave him a brilliant smile just for that effort. "I can't imagine I would. What is it?" 

Gauging carefully, Prowl realized there was just enough room for him to fit under the table and reach Jazz's panel. Trying not to loose his nerve, he walked over and pulled out the chair. "I'd like to try something." Instead of sitting down, he knelt and crawled under the table, rubbing his head against Jazz's leg. He felt more than heard the surprised gasp, but Jazz's legs parted easily and the field that reached out for Prowl's was full of anticipation-encouragement-desire.

Prowl settled on his knees in front of Jazz, running his hands along his legs up to his hips. _You can't back down now._ He placed a kiss just above Jazz's spike cover, waiting for the uneasiness that that didn't come. _You can do this. It's Jazz._ He let his hands caress Jazz's frame, delving carefully into his hip joints for a klik before gingerly kissing the spike cover. It slid open immediately for him and Jazz's field flared with anticipation, but also kind encouragement rather than any demand. The spike was only just easing out of the housing, giving Prowl a sense that it was not so big.

Unused to setting the pace, he played a bit, swirling his glossa around the tip and then sliding down to circle the spike housing. Remembering the various things Jazz had done for him, Prowl pressed a kiss to the tip and then traced his glossa around the spike, tasting his bonded. Above him Jazz moaned and pleasure flared in his field. Prowl didn't need words to know that he was doing well enough.

He felt Jazz move a hand and stilled, waiting for it to direct him, but it came to rest on a sensor wing panel and stroked gently. Apparently Jazz meant this to remain completely at Prowl's pace for now. Encouraged, he slid the tip of the spike into his mouth as he continued to explore it with his glossa and lip plating. Realizing his hands had stilled he pressed his fingers back into the hip joints, exploring the wiring hiding within.

Jazz's moan deepened and his spike began to slip out at a faster pace. Yet still he made no demands and used his field to keep up the encouragement he wasn't voicing. Prowl kept his mouth around the tip as the spike and wrapped one hand around the extending length. He stroked it trying to match the rhythm Jazz liked to use on him. So far this seemed to be going well. Jazz was enjoying his awkward attempt at an oral interface, and it wasn't making him uncomfortable to be touching his Attar's spike like this. In fact, Prowl realized he could feel his own charge beginning to build as he pleasured Jazz.

That was a shocking thought, but it was an encouraging one as well. He knew that it was Jazz's wish; that he would find arousal and desire in their activities. Prowl had never thought it might be in a form other that enjoying what Jazz did to him.

"Doing so well," Jazz managed to gasp out between moans.

He carefully worked Jazz's spike deeper into his mouth as he pondered this revelation. His Attar wanted him to enjoy interface. If the state of his frame was any indication Prowl knew he was enjoying controlling the pace of their activities. _He won't punish me if I falter, but I'm not going to fail._ Mind made up he commed Jazz, not wanting to let go of the spike just yet. ::Help me move out from under here. I want to try something.::

Instead of replying, Jazz reached down to help Prowl move with him as he scooted the chair back enough for Prowl to easily stand up. Instead of immediately standing, Prowl took a bit to look up at Jazz, watching his Attar's face as he worked Jazz's spike. He watched the pleasure he was causing for his incredibly wonderful bonded, and he could feel his own valve cover slide open. Taking his hand from Jazz's spike, he slid his mouth all the way down to the base, working his intake around the spike.

Jazz's choked moan was Prowl's reward, along with the surge of bliss that crashed into his field. "Beautiful," Jazz moaned against and focused on stroking Prowl's sensory panel to hold off on overloading right then. Using Jazz's surge of pleasure as a small distraction, Prowl touched his own valve, not quite believing he was this aroused. It wasn't nearly as slick as Jazz usually was when he took Prowl's spike, but it was more than Prowl normally produced even under Jazz's best efforts. Taking in the framework of the chair and the distribution of Jazz's limbs, Prowl made up his mind. ::Let me ride you.:: He slid Jazz's spike out of his mouth and started climbing onto his Attar's frame wanting...no needing that spike in his valve.

Shock rippled across their meshed fields, but Jazz eagerly helped Prowl settle on his lap and shifted so it would be easy for Prowl to do as he pleased. 

"Love that," Jazz moaned as he watched with bright optics as Prowl guided his spike to the rim of his valve and began to lower himself. 

Prowl moved down slowly at first, marveling at the sparks from the sensors as the spike rubbed against the lining of his valve. When no uneasiness from the contact dimmed his pleasure, he pulled back up so just the tip was still inside and slid back down until the spike was completely sheathed in his valve.

"Oh Primus, Prowl," Jazz moaned deeply and all but locked his frame to keep from thrusting into that slick, welcoming heat. "So slick."

Grateful Jazz was still willing to let him control the pace even while his Attar was this aroused, Prowl braced both hands on Jazz's shoulders using the leverage to move faster along Jazz's spike without the risk of falling off the chair. It felt good. Amazingly good. His bonded's pleasure fueled his own and the control let it build unhindered.

"Love ... close." Jazz warned as he began to tremble and his hands gripped the chair arms tightly.

Prowl leaned forward and licked Jazz's sensory horn as he continued to move. He really wanted to see Jazz lose control before he overloaded himself. "Let go. Please."

That was enough. Jazz's hands flew from the chair to Prowl's hips and he bucked into the sick tight heat that gave so much pleasure. Within a few thrusts he keened sharply as his helm fell back and the first burst of transfluid surged into Prowl's valve.

Prowl watched Jazz as his own charge drew to a peak, amazed at the sight of his Attar losing control because of his actions. Knowing he had caused this pleasure, his own charge cascaded through his system. He managed to lock most of his joints just before he blacked out.

As Prowl began the unusually slow boot cycle, he realized early on that there was a field meshed deeply with his. His Attar, who was content and sated.

He registered that he was in an odd position next. He was upright. Why would he be upright?

Then the memory files from the last few kliks flooded his awareness.

Prowl vented with embarrassment. Had he really done that? He'd only originally meant to give Jazz oral pleasure, not order his Attar around and carry on so aggressively. It had felt amazingly good though, and at least for the moment, his Attar was not angry with him.

"That was amazing," Jazz purred, his harmonics and field full of praise and approval.

Prowl debated hiding in another room to escape the fallout for a bit but instead buried his face in Jazz's shoulder. Jazz sounded pleased now but would he still be later once he realized Prowl had dominated him like that? "I'm sorry, Jazz. I don't know what came over me."

"Pleasure, I hope," Jazz stroked Prowl's back, his field warm, affectionate and happy. "I get off so hard with such an engaged lover."

Prowl cycled his optics, confused by what he was hearing from his Attar. He'd learned early on that Jazz was very different from every other Attar he'd ever known, but this contradicted everything he'd been taught about interfacing with his bonded. "You truly enjoyed my behavior?"

"Very much," Jazz nuzzled into a kiss that was soft and sweet. "I know you can't be like that in public, but if you enjoyed that as much as it seemed, I'd love it if you would indulge your desires more often."

Prowl returned the kiss, enjoying his Attar's affection. "If you truly wish this I will learn to be what pleases you."

"I do," Jazz purred more deeply. "You please me."


End file.
